Chaos Happens
by karen101
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome confess there love to one another, but nartaku finds out and chaos happens.(Chapter 9 up)()
1. Confessions

"Speaking" 'Thinking' New scene I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did (goes to a corner and starts crying)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome you can't go we till have to find the shikon shard wench!" Yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Well I' m sorry Inuyahsa, but I can't I have to take a test today or I might fail Grade 9 and there's nothing you can do." Kagome stated.  
  
The two have been arguing for the past ½ hour.  
  
"Stay" "No" "Yes" "No" "SIT!" "Wham"  
  
"Bi...tch why'd you do that for." Inuyasha said while his face still in the ground.  
  
"Because I have to go and don't you dare follow me"  
  
With that done Kagome jumped into the well to go 500 years into the future.  
  
  
  
"Hi Mama"  
  
"Oh Kagome your back" Kagome's mom said "Yea and I had to get past Inuyasha to.  
  
Little did Kagome know Inuyasha was following her. (A/N: Even thou Kagome said not to)  
  
"I'll see you later mom bye"  
  
"Hi Kagome!"

"Oh Hi guys"

"So how's your boyfriend Kagome" Ayumi asked Kagome

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Kagome asked

"Yea, you know Hojo-kun"

"SINCE WHEN IS HOJO OFFICALLY MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome yelled

"Really, he's not, that's not what he told us?" Yuka said

"ARG! I'll go let him when we get to school that were not boyfriend and girlfriend"

"AWWWW! But Kagome you guys look so cute together"

"You guys we're never going to go out OK!" Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Huh?" Oh Hojo-kun." Kagome said  
  
Hojo approached Kagome and he kissed her.  
  
Inuyasha watch everything and his heart felt like someone had ripped it out.  
  
_' This must have been how Kagome felt when she saw Kikyo and me.'_  
  
Inuyasha then came out of the trees and walked up to Kagome and her friends.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a really sad voice

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here" Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha ignored the question.  
  
"Kagome I now know how you feel when you saw me and Kikyo and I'm sorry" (A/N: WOW Inuyasha said sorry and he means it)

"Inuyasha its not what it seems like. Hojo-kun is not my boyfriend. Kagome said.

"Then why did you kiss him!" Inuyasha said in a very angry voice.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and anyway I like someone else." Kagome then ran off crying towards her house forgetting about school.  
  
_'She likes someone else, but who. I must find out. Why do I care so much about Kagome anyway? Do I really love her, No it can't be I love Kikyo, or do I'  
_  
Inuyasha then ran to Kagome's house to find her in her room crying. Inuyasha then felt sorry and gave her a passionate embrace (A/N: AWWWWWWW!) and stroked her hair to calm her down.  
  
"Kagome who do you like anyway. You said back there that you liked someone else. Who is it?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I Love You Inuyasha"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Kagome said and started to blush

"I love you to Kagome" Inuyasha said  
  
Inuyasha then brought his head towards Kagome's their lips were just inches away when.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta stormed into Kagome's room.  
  
Karen (me): Hahahahahaha and you thought they were going to kiss. Haha OK you probably hate me now but don't worry they'll kiss. PLZ REVIEW


	2. The Kiss

  
  
"Speaking"

'Thinking'

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2  
  
"Souta what do you want." _' And this had better be good, Inuyasha was just about to kiss me.'_

"Well mom called me to tell you that lunch is ready"

"Grrrrrrr" Inuyasha said

"OK Souta we'll be there in a minute." Kagome said

"Don't worry we'll have a lot of time after lunch"

"Keh!"

  
  
After Lunch Inuyasha and Kagome went for a walk in the park and snow was falling. They walking hand in hand.  
  
"Now that were alone shall we." Inuyasha asked

"Sure" Kagome Answered  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome's face closer and closer when they kissed passionately. Inuyasha then embraced Kagome.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to the others" Inuyasha said

"Sure" Kagome said  
  
When they got home Kagome started packing her things to go to the Feudal Age.

PLZ REVIEW


	3. The Talk

"Speaking"  
  
"Thinking"

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the Feudal Age

"When is Kagome and Inuyasha coming back" Shippo asked Sango.

"I'm not really sure but they'll probably be here soon Shippo, so just wait a little longer." Sango told the little fox demon.

"OK" said Shippo  
  
Shippo then walked to the well to wait for his friends.

  
  
"Come on Kagome do you really need all that stuff" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes because it has my homework, ramen, and my extra clothes." Kagome said.

"Well I can understand why you want the ramen, but why the other stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"Arg! Nevermind lets just go."

"Fine"

  
  
Shippo waited and waited until he saw a purple glow and saw Kagome with Inuyasha.  
  
"What took you guys so long" Shippo asked  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome then jumped out of the well.  
  
"Were late because she had to pack so much stuff" Inuyasha said while pointing at Kagome.

"Well sorry" Kagome said

"Feh!"

"Well come on you guy Miroku and Sango are waiting for you guys as well" Shippo said.

"OK Shippo, go ahead of us I need to talk to Kagome" Inuyasha said

"OK" Shippo answer then starting running towards the village.

"Kagome"

"Yeah"

"Well now that were alone I need to tell you something concerning our relationship"

"What is it Inuyasha" "Well, Kagome you know that I love you, but lets not show our love to one another here because Naraku has spies all our the lands and if he found out that I love you he might use it against us and I don't want to lose you like I did with Kikyo. We can only show our love in your era Kagome. Are you OK with this?"  
  
"Yes of course" Kagome answer

"OK"  
  
But little did Inuyasha and Kagome know that Naraku was watching them.  
  
"Ha! Now that I know Inuyasha loves Kagome, I may use this to my advantaged" Naraku said and disappeared into the shadows.

Karen(me): HAHA Cliffy haha anyway PLZ REVIEW


	4. Kouga Appears

"Speaking"  
  
"Thinking"

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome got to the village they saw Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a really red hand mark on his face from groping Sango way to many times. Sango looked like she could kill someone.  
  
"Hi Sango, Hi Miroku" Kagome said to her friends.

"Hi Kagome" Sango and Miroku said at the same time

"Shall we be on our way you guys"

"Yes" Sango answered.

"We heard there's a shard near where Kouga lives" Miroku said '_Oh well that's just great'_

"Guys lets go already we have to find the shikon shard" Inuyasha said

"OK" Everyone, said in unison

  
  
"I sense two jewel shards coming this way and fast" Kagome said (A/N: Give you one guess on who it is)  
  
"Hey Kagome are you ready to ditch this mutt and come with me as my woman"

"Hi Kouga and no I' m not going with you" Kagome answer.

"Why not" Kouga asked.

"Because one I'm helping Inuyasha and the others find the shards and two I' M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome yelled

'_That's because she's my woman'_ Inuyasha said in his mind

"Your good at lying Kagome"

"WHAT? Lying, I'm not lying"

"Come on Kagome you know you want me"

"OK that's it I'll show that I'm not you woman."  
  
Kagome then walk up to Inuyasha and asked "Can I kiss you just to get he off my nerves"

"Fine" Inuyasha answered  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her face when their lips met. Kouga was shocked to see this. He was stemming with angry. Sango and Miroku were shocked by what they saw as well. Shippo couldn't see due to Miroku covering his eyes.  
  
"Kagome do really love Inuyasha" Kouga asked

"Yes Kouga I do love Inuyasha but please don't tell any or it may put us in great danger.

"OK Kagome I won't. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Karen (me): Well What do you guys think. PLZ REVIEW


	5. Kikyo and Naraku Appear

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After Kouga left, Sango and Miroku were still shocked from what happen.  
  
"Guys what happen I want to know." Shippo asked  
  
"Shippo you are still to young to understand all of this stuff we'll tell you when you're older" Sango told the little fox.  
  
The Gang started walking down the path when Kagome sense Jewel shards.  
  
"How Many do you sense Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"About five or more"  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome found where the shards were, they couldn't believe who they saw.  
  
"Kikyo" they both said (A/N: Sango and Miroku are off somewhere else)  
  
"Inuyasha come with me. We shall go to hell together" Kikyo said. (A/N: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE KIKYO! Sorry kinda hate Kikyo)  
  
"No Kikyo I m not going with you, I love someone else" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's her isn't it" Kikyo said while pointing at Kagome.

"Kikyo it's none of your concern who I love"  
  
Kikyo then took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha.  
  
"If I can't have you no one will"  
  
Kikyo then shot her arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was ready to feel the pain but it never came. He look to see the arrow was shot into Kagome. Kikyo then disappeared.  
  
"KAGOME! NO! Why did you do that."

"Because Inuyasha you always save my life and I thought I should save you" Kagome then fell unconscious.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Huh! Who's there!"

"Inuyasha now that Kikyo has knocked Kagome unconscious I will be taking her away from you"

"Naraku! You Bastard, you made Kikyo do this didn't you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha she did this on her own free will. Now hand over Kagome and I might give you a less painful death."

"No I'll never give Kagome to you"

"Ok then well do this the hard way"  
  
Naraku then started running towards Inuyasha with his claws ready to stab Inuyasha, but Inuyasha took out he's Tessaiga (sp?).  
  
"Naraku you will pay for hurting Kagome. Kaze no Kizu!"(A/N OH SCORE!)  
  
All Naraku did was grin. He than ran to Kagome picked her up and started walking away"  
  
"Naraku you Bastard give back Kagome or else"

"Or else what? If you take one more step I'll her kill right now. If you want to save her meet me at my castle and bring the shikon shard."(A/N: Kagome put the jewel shards in her backpack.)  
  
Naraku then disappeared.  
  
_' Naraku you Bastard I will save Kagome and then I will kill you'  
_  
With that Inuyasha ran to find the others.  
  
Karen(me): Hahahaha cliffhanger. Oh well just read the next chapter to find out what Inuyasha does. PLZ REVIEW


	6. I Hate you Inuyasha

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking' I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha ran to the other to find them fighting a cat demon. Inuyasha then took out Tessaiga and cut the demon in half.  
  
"Guys Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku he wants the jewel shard exchange for Kagome. We have to save her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What! How did this happen" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha then started explaining what happen. After Inuyasha explain, the gang went to find Naraku's castle.  
  
At Naraku's Castle

Kagome just started regaining conscious when she saw Naraku's face.  
  
"Naraku, what I'm I doing here" Kagome asked in a serious tone.

"Hmph" Was all Naraku said.

"Naraku! Answer me NOW!"  
  
Naraku then got up then went up to Kagome and slaped her across the face.  
  
"Shut up wench"  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
Naraku then took Kagome by the hand and pulled her in but then Naraku kissed Kagome forcefully. Kagome hated everything that was going on and tried to break free but couldn't.  
  
With The Gang (Night Time)  
  
"Inuyasha we should rest for the night so our energy is ready for tomorrow so we can save Kagome" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Fine" was all Inuyasha said.  
  
At Naraku's Castle

Naraku knocked Kagome out and controlling her with his power.  
  
"Kagome I want you to kill Inuyasha" 

"Yes Lord Naraku, I will kill Inuyasha."

"Good, now go and find him"

"Yes"  
  
With that Kagome walked into the forest where Inuyasha and the others were.

With The Gang

'_Kagome I hope your safe'_  
  
Inuyasha then smelled the air and he smelled something he's smelt before.  
  
"Kagome! Guys wake up I sense Kagome"  
  
Kagome then appeared but her eyes where emotionless. Kagome then shot one of her arrows at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodge it.  
  
"Inuyasha, Die"  
  
Kagome then shot her arrow at Inuyasha. It hit him in the chest.  
  
"Kagome break free of Naraku's power. Please Kagome, I Love You"

"Shut up Inuyasha. You don't love me you loving that bitch Kikyo" Kagome yelled

"Kagome please break free. I don't want to lose you like I did Kikyo"

"I said Shut Up!"  
  
Kagome then stabbed Inuyasha with a dagger  
  
"You don't love me , Naraku does. I see nothing in you."  
  
Inuyasha then lost conscious.  
  
"Kagome please, break Naraku's control" Sango said while shaking Kagome.  
  
"Please Kagome Inuyasha really does love you" Miroku said

"Shut Up" Kagome yelled and attacked Miroku and Sango with her magic claws (A/N: Like from the first movie)  
  
Naraku then appeared. Inuyasha regain consciousness and took the arrow out of his chest.  
  
"Naraku hand over Kagome!"

"That's not up to me to decide, but for Kagome to decide"

"Kagome is under you Fucking control how is it her to decide,"

"No, Not really, all I did was take some of her memories like Kohaku, but I left the memories of you and Kikyo"

"Give Kagome back her memory or else"

"Or else what"

"I'll kill you right now"

"I you can, Kagome I leave you to kill this mutt." Naraku then disappeared  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku, Inuyasha prepare to die" Kagome said while aiming her arrow at Inuyasha.

"Kagome please remember I don't love Kikyo, I love you"

_'Why does killing him seem like the wrong thing to do'_ Kagome thought  
  
Kagome then dropped her weapons and started running away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then started running towards Kagome. When Kagome had finally stopped, Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome. Kagome was backing up until she hit the tree, Goshinboku. Inuyasha then took that chance and embraced Kagome . Kagome then regained a memory of her and Inuyasha  
  
Flashback

Inuyasha is on Kagome's lap in his human from poison by a spider demon.  
  
"Kagome you smell kind of nice"

"What!?! I thought you said you couldn't stand my scent"

"I was lying"  
  
End Of Flashback

"Kagome I love you with all my heart, you're the only one who loves me for who I am, you don't love my human or demon sides you love both. So I won't change for you"  
  
"Inu...ya...sha I...Love...You...too" Kagome said but with a hard time due to Naraku's control.  
  
Kagome then started crying. Inuyasha saw Kagome crying and asked" Why are you crying Kagome, its not your fault this happen. Kagome I still Love You no matter what." 

"You do really?"

"Yes Kagome I do "  
  
Inuyasha then kissed Kagome. Kagome then return that kiss and that gave Kagome all her memories back.  
  
Karen (me): Well what do you think. The flashback was from episode 13 The secret of the first day, the black-haired Inuyasha! PLZ REVIEW!


	7. Authors Note

To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Thank You for sending in all the wonderful review (even thou I may have gotten some bad ones) If you people are wondering why Kouga just gave up on Kagome he didn't it may seem like that but its not. He's going to do something to Kagome but I don't want to revel what he will do. Anywho lets talk about more important stuff like fish and how I killed Emily's fish even thou she says I didn't (sorry had lots of SUGAR! hee hee) But I really did and don't deny it Emily. Here's a contest if you win you get to be in my Fanfic with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Ok all you have to do is answer the Question right? What will Happen when Inuyasha sees Kouga and Kagome?(Trying to give lots of info away)  
  
A)Run away and forgetting what happens

B)Turns full-demon( you know the red eye thing)

C)Goes to Naraku for help(Oh yeah he's really going to do that being sarcastic here)

D)Joins forces with Sesshomaru  
  
Oh and Kagome meeting Kouga won't happen in the next Chapter.  
  
- Karen101


	8. Inuyasha in Kagome's Era

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking"

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 7  
  
With Naraku  
  
"So Kagome broke free, Oh well. Looks like I'm going to have more fun then"  
  
With The Gang  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha were up in a tree sleeping. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist. Sango was sleeping with Miroku. Miroku had his arms around Sango. Shippo and Kilala (sp?) were just cuddling to each other.  
  
(In the Morning)  
  
"Inuyasha I have to go back"

"Do you have to"

"You can come if you want to"

"Ok I'll come"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then jumped into the well  
  
  
  
"Hi mom"

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha your back"

"Yeah, What time is it by the way mom?"

"Umm...7:45 am

"WHAT!?! School starts in 15 minutes!"  
  
With that Kagome went to her room to get ready. It was 7:50 am when Kagome was ready. Kagome brought some other clothes for Inuyasha top wear.  
  
"If you want you can come to school with me but your going to have to wear these"

"Ok, sure" Inuyasha then got into the clothes Kagome gave him. He was wearing jeans and a big red T- shirt and the baseball hat he always wears when he came to Kagome's time.  
  
"Bye Mom" Kagome said while getting on to Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha then jumped from roof to roof until he got to Kagome's school. Kagome told the Principal that Inuyasha was a exchange student from Kyoto. Kagome then brought Inuyasha to her classroom and gave her teacher a note about Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok so Inuyasha is a exchange student from Kyoto."

"Yes" Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha you can sit in front of Kagome" Inuyasha then took his seat

"Ok class today we will be learning about the Feudal Age. Can anybody tell me when the Feudal Age was?" No body put their hand up.

"Kagome can you tell me"

"About 500 years ago"

"Yes and can you tell me what thing are still here from the Feudal Age?"

"The Goshinboku and the well at the Higashi (sp?) Shrine" "Correct"

"Can anyone tell me who was in the Feudal Age"  
  
Inuyasha then put his hand up  
  
"Inuyasha can you tell the class"

"Well- ' Kagome interrupted Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha can't tell you"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Arg SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
WHAM  
  
"See you can't"

"Yes I can't all mighty queen Kagome" Inuyasha said with his head still in the ground

"Grr... SIT!" Kagome said for the 12th time (A/N: Inuyasha actually can answer the question but he would say demons, Naraku, and mikos and other people. People now might just think he's crazy or something)  
  
Lunch Time  
  
"Finally time to relax" Kagome said

"Yup just you and me" Inuyasha said while putting his hands through Kagome's hair. Kagome then started to blush a tint of red.

"Umm... do you want to eat luch up in that tree" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Sure as long as I'm with you"  
  
Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome and he jumped into the tree where they would eat.  
  
"Well now that we have 55minutes of free time what should we do Inuyasha"

"Umm...how about this" Inuyasha was then on top of Kagome kissing her. He then trailed kisses down Kagome's neck and them back to her lips.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" A voice came from down below. Kagome and Inuyasha then stopped when they A familiar voice.  
  
"Ayumi...I was...umm" Kagome said with hesitation

"You were making out with him as the looks of it"

"Yea. This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha" Kagome said to Ayumi

"Since when Kagome"

"Since the day I went home crying"

"Oh that day, when Hojo kissed you"

"Yea and could you stop asking questions"

"Ok, anyway Hojo is looking for you. He want to ask you something. He said to meet at the top of the school alone"

"Ok, I'll be back Inuyasha"

"Ok" Inuyasha answered _'If that guy Hobo or whatever does anything to Kagome he'll be sorry he was even born'  
_  
On Top Of The School  
  
Hojo was on top of the school waiting for Kagome. _'No matter what Kagome you will be mine'_  
  
"Hojo, Ayumi said you want to talk about something"

"Yes I did. Kagome who is that man you were with?

"His my boyfriend, I'm sorry Hojo I never really had those kind of feelings for you. I only see you as a friend"  
  
You could see the angry in Hojo's face "Kagome you are mine no matter what!" Hojo yelled

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"  
  
Hojo then kissed Kagome forcefully. Kagome tried to get free but couldn't since Hojo had his arms around her waist. Hojo then started trailing kisses down Kagome's neck. "Let go of me" Kagome tried to say but Hojo lips were on hers. Kagome then started to cry.  
  
With Inuyasha _'I smell Kagome'_ Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree and started walking to the school. When Inuyasha got to the top of the school hew saw Hojo kissing Kagome and Kagome was indeed crying.  
  
"Let go of her you bastard" Inuyasha yelled

"Why should I, Kagome is mine"

"Inuyasha help" Kagome said while still crying

"She's not yours. She's mine" Inuyasha said

"How about we fight for her. The winner gets her" (A/N: I wonder whose gonna win that fight cough Inuyasha cough)  
  
Keh! Fine but if you lose don't go off crying when I beat you"

"We shall see, Oh and just to let you know I'm a black belt in karate."

"That still won't help you" Inuyasha then ran towards Hojo , and getting ready to punch him. 10 seconds Later

Hojo was defeated with one punch by Inuyasha. Then the bell for lunch to end rang.

"Maybe we should get to class now," Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Keh! Whatever."  
  
  
  
"Finally the last class of the day" Kagome said

"Yeah" Inuyasha said  
  
"Hello class, today we will be learning geometry (A/N: I am like so bad in geometry)  
  
_'I wonder what all that means? What does supplementary mean and 180 degrees and 360 degrees mean?' _Inuyasha thought to him self  
  
End Of The Day

"Kagome what does supplementary, and 180 degrees and 360 degrees mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Well supplementary is a straight line that equals 180 degrees and all angels at a point are 360 degrees.  
  
"Ok..." Said even more confused Inuyasha.

"Let's go home"

"Ok" Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped from roof to roof.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got home no one was home.  
  
"Do you wants some ramen for dinner" '_ Like I need to know the answer to that'_

"Yeah sure" Inuyasha answered

_'Knew it'_ Kagome thought "Well it takes 3 minutes so want do you want to do after dinner"

"Umm... How about we go to that thing you call a mall, I've never been there before" Inuyasha said.

"Ok"  
  
4 Minutes Later  
  
"So you ready to go Inuyasha" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"Ok lets go" Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and went out the door.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the snow. Snow was falling. Inuyasha thought that everything was perfect he couldn't believe he was with the love of his life.  
  
"Were here"

"Huh?"

"The Mall, were at the mall"

"Oh cool"

"Ok, lets first get you some clothes cause you can't were that all the time." The first store they went to was Bootlegger (A/N: I' m not sure what kind of stores they have in Japan)  
  
In the store Inuyasha had no idea want all the weird symbols like $5.99 and 50% off all meant.  
  
_'This is a confusing'_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha then felt some piece of clothing of on this crest. When he looked down to see what is was it was Kagome measuring the clothing so that it would fit Inuyasha.  
  
After Kagome got all the clothes for Inuyasha they both started walking to go to the next store.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, we have $600 so i'll give you $300 for shopping and me $300 as well, so well meet at the food court in an hour. Do you still remember how to read time"

"Yeah, Souta taught me along time ago"

"OK so see you in an hour"

"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha then walked into a Jewelry store. Inuyasha looked and looked until he found what he was looking for. (A/N: I would tell you what he got her but that would give so much away)

"Umm miss how much are those"

"Those are $150.00 for both of them"

"Can I buy those"

"Yes you may, would you like anything engrave in them"

"Yes"  
  
An Hour And 15 Minutes Later;  
  
"Arg! Where is he" Kagome said to her self while waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, What took you so long?"

"Sorry lost track of time"

"So what did you get?"

"Not telling but you'll soon find out"

"Ok, should we head home?"

"Yeah Ok"  
  
karen101(me): OK I am so sorry that it took so long to update but I have a pretty good reason. The first reason Is that I had my final test to study for and my second reason is that I am just lazy(ok that maybe a lousy reason but oh well) and way The winner of my contest is Inuyasha Kagome 2gether. The answer was B. Why do you people think he's gonna join forces with Sesshomaru anyway? PLZ REVIEW


	9. Kagome's Been Kinapped AGAIN!

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'

I don't own Inuyasha but I did kill Emily's fish Muahahahahahahaha and no matter what she says she can't deny it (I'm high on beer right now) Haha Emily I have beer and you don't Haha you lose, I win!!!!   
  
Chapter 8  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome walked home from the mall the bumped into an old friend.  
  
"Hi Kagome"

"Oh hi Hojo" _'Why can't he just stay away from me for just one day. One day that's all I'm asking'_ Kagome prayed in her mind  
  
"So where you heading"  
  
"Home"

"Oh I see do you mind if I walk with you and Inuyasha"  
  
_'Yes'_ "Oh no of course not" Kagome said  
  
_'Grr...why did she have to say yes and why is he still flirting with Kagome when he knows that she is mine, I proved that at school when I kicked his ass'_ Inuyasha thought

"So Kagome you going to my party at my house tomorrow?" Hojo asked

"Actually-"Kagome got cut off my Hojo

"Oh great I'll see you there then bye"

"Arg, Ok we are so going back today" Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Good"  
  
At Kagome's House

"So should we start packing to go back" Kagome asked

"Yea I'll go get change into my clothes" Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome then started packing.  
  
In the Feudal Era (With Naraku

"Kagura, Kanna I have a evil diabolical plan to bring Inuyasha down" Naraku said

"So tell us it"

"OK all you have to do is" Naraku then started explaining his diabolical plan (A/N: I not going to revel Naraku's diabolical plan. Oh and I know Naraku usually does not say 'diabolical' but oh well)  
  
"So do you understand?"

"Yes Naraku we do"

"Ok remember it's when she's alone"

"Yes"  
  
At Kagome's House

"Inuyasha you ready to go"

"Yeah"

"Well then let's go"

"Ok"  
  
Feudal Era  
  
"What should we do now?" Sango asked Miroku

"We should...umm...Do this" Miroku then went on top of Sango and started kissing her passionately. Sango then returned the kiss.  
  
"Should we go to the well to wait for our friends" Miroku asked

"Sure" Sango answered

"Can I come with you?" Said a voice

"Yes you may Shippo" Sango said  
  
The gang then started walking to the bone eaters well, But when the gang got there they something very interesting. Inuyasha and Kagome just happened to be making out (A/N: Oh Score)  
  
"Umm...did we come at a bad time?" Miroku asked.  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome heard the sound of Miroku's voice they stopped kissing. They both had turned crimson red.  
  
"Umm...yeah you kinda did" Inuyasha stated

"Oh well sorry" Sango said

"That's ok, you guys go ahead I want some time alone" Kagome said

"Ok" Sango and Miroku said

"No, your not aloud to be by your self Kagome" Inuyasha said

"And why not"

"Because"

"Because what"

"You guys we'll be at the village if you need us" Miroku said

"Ok" Kagome, said  
  
Miroku , Sango and Shippo went back to the village to let there friends work out their problem.  
  
"Ok so why I am I not allowed to be by myself?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Because I don't want anything happing to you, you're the only one who I have. Kagome you have to promise me you'll never leave me"

"Inuyasha nothings going to happen to me"

"Kagome please promise me"

"I'll keep your promise Inuyasha but don't you think I should have some time to myself"

"Not with Naraku wandering the earth, Kagome he wants you, not just the shards he wants you with them"

"Inu...yasha"

"Kagome please I don't want anything happing to you like Kikyo. Please don't leave my side."

"Ok Inuyasha but you have to promise me something"

"Ok anything"

"Promise me you'll never forget me"

"Why would I forget you"

"Inuyasha you forget me when your demon blood takes over, it scares me to look into your eyes, Inuyasha you'll kill anything when your like that please don't forget me" Kagome the started crying.

"Kagome please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry, I promise I won't change "

"Ok but can I just have 15 minutes to myself"

"Ok but if your not at the village in 15 minutes then I m coming after you"

"Ok"  
  
With that said Inuyasha left Kagome to have 15 minutes to her self.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you so protective? Don't you think I can take care of myself" Kagome said to her self.  
  
With Inuyasha(Not With the Gang)

"Kagome I know you think I'm so protective, but I just don't want anything happening to you, You're the only one I have" Inuyasha said to his self.  
  
Inuyasha then walked to the group to see something unexpected. Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango making out on the floor.  
  
"Ok...umm...what are you guys doing" Inuyasha asked

"Uh...we...umm...were...."

"It looked like you guys were making out to the looks of thing"

"That's what we want to think, we were actually examining the shards" Miroku said to Inuyasha (A/N: Ok who's actually going to believe that lame excuse)

"Yeah I'm actually going to believe you"

"Ok, Ok, We were making out but we have a very good reason"

"And what may that be?"

"Uh...umm...It's all your fault Inuyasha!"

"WHAT! How is it my fault? You're the one who was making out with Sango" Inuyasha protested

"Well you see it's a very interesting story you know"

"Can it monk I don't want to hear any more of your lies"

"Ok fine don't liten to the rest of the story that is true"

" Yeah right Anyway how long did we have this conversation"

"Umm about 10 minutes"

"Ok Kagome should be coming back in 5 minutes"  
  
With Kagome  
  
"Wow 10 minutes up already maybe I should go back to the other or else Inuyasha may get mad at me?"  
  
Kagome then started walking home when she was interrupted by a rattle in the bushes.  
  
"Whose there, show your self"

"Kagome you should know better than to stay alone with Inuyasha to protect you" Said a voice in the shadows.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh nothing but our lord wants you and the Shikon Shards"

"Well who ever your lord is he can't have me or them!" Kagome yelled while getting her bow and arrows out.

"Your useless weapons won't help you. Fuujin no Mai (Winds of blades)" Then all of a sudden winds of blades came shooting towards Kagome, But Kagome dodge them. Kagome now knew who its was after that attack.  
  
"Kagura you had better stay away from me" Kagome yelled

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Naraku wants you alive" Kagura said

"Well his not getting me"

"Not if I can help it, Ryuuja no Mai [Dance of the Dragon Snakes)" Then all of sudden tornadoes came flying toward Kagome then dodge them again but doing that she fell and hit her head to a big rock knocking her unconscious.

"Hmph and you thought you could get away from me" Kagura said while picking Kagome up. "Naraku, I got Kagome Inuyasha should be coming in a minute or so. He may think some happened to Kagome "

"Ok" Naraku, said while morphing into Kagome.

"I'll bring her back to the castle"

"Ok I'll see what I can do to Inuyasha" Naraku said.  
  
Naraku then walked to where Inuyasha would have met Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled out. Then all of a sudden a arrow shot toward Inuyasha but he dodge it. Inuyasha turned around to see who shot it but to his surprised it wasn't who he expected.  
  
"Die! Inuyasha" Naraku yelled

"Kagome why, why are you trying to kill me"

"Because Inuyasha I despise you, I see nothing Inuyasha all your good for is getting the shards! you half-breed"

"Kagome stop this!"

_"No Inuyasha I won't I will finally get to kill and will be happy" 'This isn't Kagome it doesn't even smell like her. The smell is familiar though. It smells a little like...Naraku, its Naraku he morph him self to look like Kagome. Then what happen to Kagome'_ "You aren't Kagome your Naraku, Naraku what did you do to Kagome!"

"Looks like your smarter than I thought Inuyasha" Naraku said while turning back into his original self.

"Naraku I swear if you lay one finger on Kagome I swear you'll wish you were never born"

"Well if you want her come back to my castle" Naraku then disappeared into the darkness.

_'Kagome be safe I don't want to lose you'  
_  
Inuyasha then went back to the other to get help.  
  
Karen101(me): Hey if you were wondering why my chaos happens Fanfic just disappeared I have no idea so I had to put it back again arg! Anyway hope ya'll have a great summer vacation I know I will. PLZ REVIEW


	10. Save Kagome Inuyasha!

'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At Naraku's Castle

When Kagome woke up she realized she was in a room that looked like in was meant for a queen,  
  
_'Where am I and why does my head hurt?'_ Kagome asked in her mind.  
  
Then all of a sudden Naraku came through the door to see Kagome.  
  
"Ah Kagome I see your awake now, I'm glad"

"Why would you be glad if I was awake or not, heck you would even care if I die"

"Kagome I am shocked that you think so lowly of me," Naraku said while grinning

"Well last you kidnapped me you treated really badly"

"Well Kagome I hate to break it to you but...I haven't changed at all and I plan to use you for my evil diabolical plan" (A/N: ok ok I know he doesn't use that would but my friend has an evil diabolical so I thought I'd use that)

"Well your plan isn't going to work cause Inuyasha is going to save me and when he does he is going to defeat you and you will no longer exist"

"Oh is that so, well I'll just have to change that won't I, Anyway dinner is ready put on one of those kimono.

"I'm not hungry"

"You will come to dinner Kagome weather you like it or not!" Naraku yelled

"Fine" Naraku then left to let Kagome change. Kagome then went to the closet to fine a kimono to wear. Kagome was wearing a black kimono with blood red dragons on it and she let her down. Kagome entered the dinning room saw Naraku already seat.  
  
"Kagome I see you finally came to join us, please seat and enjoy the food"  
  
Kagome was silent

_'Little does Kagome know that I put a potion in the food she's going to eat, when she eats it her body will under my control. Ha ha!'_ Naraku thought to him self  
  
Kagome ate her food in silence, but was giving Naraku evil glares once in awhile.  
  
"Kagome why you give me those glares"

"Well how would you feel if you got kidnapped by someone you despise"  
  
All Naraku did was grin.  
  
_'By tomorrow morning you will be mine'_  
  
With the Gang  
  
"Guys Naraku Kidnapped Kagome AGAIN!" Inuyasha shouted as he came through the door.  
  
"Really again!" Sango asked  
  
"Yeah, we have to save her"  
  
"OK" everyone, said while going out of the hut.  
  
_'Kagome please be alright'_ Inuyasha thought to him self  
  
At Naraku's Castle  
  
Kagome is in her room thinking.  
  
_'Stupid Naraku why did he have to kidnapped me again I mean I know I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo and I have some of the shard but WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KIDNAPP ME!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind

"Arg! Might as well go to bed now" Kagome then went to sleep  
  
  
  
"Haha soon Kagome won't be able to control her body and then I will make her kill Inuyasha. Haha" Naraku said to him self  
  
The Next Morning with Kagome

Kagome woke up to see Naraku but to her surprise she couldn't move her body.  
  
_'What's happening I can't move my body, Naraku did something didn't he'_ "Naraku what did you do to me" Kagome yelled  
  
"Well so you know I have complete control over your body, and if you disobey my orders you will be sorry. Oh and from now on you will call me Lord Naraku is that clear" Naraku said to Kagome

"Yes Lord Naraku"

"Good now get dress in to this" Naraku handed Kagome a miko outfit that look like Kikyo's

"Yes Lord Naraku"  
  
Kagome then got dress but she didn't want to wear the clothes but due to Naraku's control she was unable to.  
  
The Gang  
  
"Guys come on were here at Naraku's castle" Inuyasha said

"Ok you guys ready," Miroku said

"Yes" Everyone, said

"Ok then let's go" Inuyasha said  
  
The Gang then went into the castle  
  
In Naraku's Castle  
  
"Kagome! Where are you!?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you have finally found my castle" Naraku said

"Naraku where's Kagome give her back to me" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha you'll see her in good time but first you must defeat Kagura in a battle"

"Keh! Naraku you're just stalling you death"

"Oh well see about that"  
  
Kagura then appeared.  
  
"Inuyasha! Prepare to die!"

"In your dreams"

"Hmph, Fuujin no Mai (Winds of blades)" Then blades of wind came flying toward Inuyasha but he blocked them with Tessaiga(sp?).

"Is that the best you got Kagura I would of expected better, Kaze no Kizu" Then blade of light from the wind scar were going toward Kagura but she dodged them.

"Grr...Inuyasha die Ryuuja no Mai [Dance of the Dragon Snakes)" Inuyasha tried to dodge them but there where to many. "Wow! Kagura you actually hit me, but I ends now" Inuyasha then lifted he's sword up and just before Kagura could escape Inuyasha unleashed BakuRyuHa. Kagura got hit by it and disappeared never to be seen again. Inuyasha and the gang then started running down the halls still trying to find Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Kagome I want you to do something for me?"

"Anything Lord Naraku"

"Kill Inuyasha" Kagome was shocked, she didn't want to but she had no choice the body was being controlled by Naraku.  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku I will Kill Inuyasha"

"Good now here's your bow and Arrow, go and kill him"

"Yes Lord Naraku"  
  
Kagome then left the room to find Inuyasha  
  
"Guys I smell Kagome Close by"

"Inuyasha!" All of a sudden an arrow came flying toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome why, why are you doing this"

"Inuyasha! Run please Naraku is controlling my body you have to run."

"No! I won't leave you"

"Inuyasha please just leave me"

"No! I won't run, Kagome I won't leave you behind with Naraku"

"But Inuyasha" Kagome then ran towards Inuyasha to stab him in the stomack with her magic claws (A/N: like in the first movie)

"K...Kagome"

"Inuyasha!!! No!!!" Kagome said and broke into tears

"Haha Inuyasha how does it feel to have the one you love bring you to your death" Naraku said

"Naraku! Let Kagome free"

"Actually I' m not going to do that"

"Naraku let Kagome Free or I'll unleashed Kaze no Kizu"

"I don't think you want to do that Inuyasha unless you want to kill me and Kagome"

"Inuyasha use Kaze no Kizu! I don't care as long as your alright" Kagome yelled

"No! Kagome I won't see you die because of me"

"Inuyasha Please, I promise I'll be alright"

"Ok I'll do it"

"Hmph Kagome do you really think you can get out of his Kaze no Kizu" Naraku asked Kagome

"Yes, because not only have my miko power increased I have a plan to defeat you"

"Oh really, even though I still have you body under my control"

"Yes!"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Ok then, Inuyasha Now!" "Alright, Kaze No Kizu" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Kagome then tried to lift her hands to cross which she success in doing and yelled out "ABINAUN KEN SOTO" then a shield of light start to make Naraku disappear. "(A/N: Ok that's a move from episode 140 when the other miko did that I thought I was pretty cool so I thought I might make Kagome use it)  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha this won't be the last time we meet" then Naraku disappear. Kagome then fell to her knees.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah I'm all right I just used to much energy, but I' m fine" Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm glad your all right I was so worried, I was afraid I was going to lose you" Inuyasha then wrapped Kagome in a tight embrace.  
  
Karen (me): Hi everyone hope you liked the chapter and there's lots more to come. PLZ REVIEW  
  
**A Clue For the Next Chapter:** Kagome, Kouga, Demon Inuyasha.


	11. Inuyasha i love for who you are not what...

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Everyone is in the hut resting from the battle with Naraku especial Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was resting in Inuyasha's arm when she scent something.  
  
"Guys I sense two shards coming in fast" Kagome said

"Ok If Kouga comes and touches you in anyway I'll rip him apart with my own bear hands" Inuyasha said  
  
Then all of a sudden a tornado of wind came to them and it was Kouga.  
  
"Kouga what the hell do you what" Inuyasha yelled

"I need to talk to Kagome alone" Kouga said while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Ok Kouga" Kagome said

"But Kagome"

"Inuyasha it's ok if he does any anything wrong to me I'll call for you"

"Fine, But I am warning you wolf if you touch her in any of the wrong ways I'll kill you myself" Inuyasha said to Kouga

"Fine" Kouga responded  
  
Kouga and Kagome walk to a clearing were they could have their chat. Inuyasha was hiding in the trees  
  
"Kouga what do you what to talk to me about" Kagome asked

"Well after I saw you kiss Inuyasha I've tried to forgot about you but I can't Kagome I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you" Kouga said

"Kouga I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Inuyasha not you, I only see as a friend."

"Kagome you will be mine" Kouga then started walking closer to Kagome, but Kagome was slowly walking away.  
  
"Kouga stay away from me"

"No! you will be mine" Kouga then grab on to Kagome's shoulders and force her into a kiss. Inuyasha watch the whole thing. '_That bastard how dare he kiss my Kagome he will pay'_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to go to Kagome be then his demon blood started to boil. _'Oh no my demon blood, no I can't change'  
_  
Thump thump (A/N: yes theses are my crappy sound effects so deal with it)  
  
Inuyasha's then change to blood red eyes. He had purple stripes on both of his cheeks. His claws grew longer.  
  
Kagome then broke the kiss  
  
"Kouga you baka how dare you kiss me when you know that Inuyasha and I are in love"

Kagome then slapped Kouga across the face.

**"Kouga how dare you kiss my mate"** Inuyasha then appeared in front of Kagome and Kouga  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it Inuyasha" _'Why does he smell like a full-demon'_

"**I'm going to rip you apart with my own bare hands"**

_'Oh no Inuyasha's full-demon'_ "Kouga get out of here!" Kagome yelled

"Why should I Inuyasha going to fight me and I'm not just going to give up on you"

"Kouga I'm serious you have to leave, Inuyasha's demon blood has taken over, you have to leave or you'll be kill"

"But if I do leave won't you be killed?"

"Kouga leave or I'll kill you instead"

"Ok, Ok I'll leave"

** "Don't Leave Kouga I was just about you kill you"**Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Inuyasha Stop please" Kagome yelled

**"No! I won't he kiss you, my mate he will pay"**

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face, but the problem was Inuyasha didn't change back to his normal self.

"What? Why aren't you back, Inuyasha please turn back to your self"

**"No! I actually love being like this because I'm not weak like my normal self and I can protect you a lot better this way"**

"Inuyasha you were protecting me fine, I don't you change, I love for who you are not what you could be"

**"But Kagome I love beings this way"**

**"Inuyasha stop please" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him while crying. **

**"No I will never change, Kagome I don't care want you think of me, but if you don't love me I will kill you like if your were some human I don't care about"**

"Inuyasha I love you but not like this, not when your demon side takes over I love you when you're a Hanyou"

**"Fine then, you shall die for all I care**" Inuyasha then stabbed Kagome in the stomach.

"Ah!" _'I have to do something but what_?" Kagome thought  
  
Karen: So watch do ya guys think. i wont be writing for a while cause people i have a life and i'm going camping but PLZ REVIEW


	12. Authors Note

To whom it may concern  
  
I will be taking a breaking for about a month. If you are wondering whhy its because I am really depressed to write because I wont see my friends for 2 years!!!! **Which Sucks!!!!!!!!!!!** Anyway sorry. See ya'll later mmmmm kay!  
  
- karen101 


End file.
